Fuyo-no-Kami
Fuyo-no-Kami (賦与の神, Lit Meaning: Blessings from the Gods) is a that appears selectively amongst the Kyōkuma Clan. This kekkei genkai first appeared in the ancient celestial Aoiuōkā Tribe (青いウオーカー, Lit Meaning: Blue Walkers). This incredible healing factor is said to be the pinnacle of Yang Release, and is confirmed to be superior to 's or 's . Overview This incredible regenerative ability is said to have only been awakened in less than five percent of the entire clan’s history, however, this healing ability can be traced all the way back to the Aoiuōkā Tribe where it was shown that every member possessed it. Clan elders also believed that those fortunate enough to awaken such a power were personally blessed by the moth goddess Panya herself. Those capable of unlocking such a power apparently awaken it when they need it the most, this was evident when Chikara Kyōkuma first participated in his clan’s coming-of-age ceremony called Seijuku (成熟, Lit Meaning: Maturity), during the Trial of Will (進むの進む, Shiken no Susumu) he was attacked and cornered by a pack of oversized feral bears. During this fatal encounter, Chikara was able to instantly mend his body back together. In a similar fashion to how works, whenever Chikara is injured in various degrees he then passively absorbs the necessary amounts of which he then blends it with his yang chakra without the need for hand seals. The negative effects of absorbing too much senjutsu is seemingly negated. Clan members with this ability awakened have the ability to heal from just about any injury, however, depending on the severity of each injury would determine the rate in which the body heals itself. The healing process could work differently depending on the situation, for example, Chikara could focus on speeding up the rate in which a specific area repairs itself or how fast a limb or appendage grows back by weaving the single-handed Tiger hand seal. Although, it’s been shown that in certain situations where forming hand signs isn’t possible, the user’s body still regenerates at an astonishing rate nevertheless based on the user’s chakra reserves. The user’s cellular regeneration is so potent that even after receiving powerful flesh rending attacks from the pack of feral bears, his body almost instantaneously mended itself back together at times faster than the attacks received. As the body heals, the once damaged areas go through a process called cellular adaptation, this means those areas become significantly more durable for the duration of twenty-four hours. This is viewed as a defense mechanism of sorts. Very much like the axolotl’s biology, it is very much possible for a user to regenerate fully functional limbs. However, if for example a user’s severed appendage isn’t damaged beyond repair, they are then able to simply reattach it to the area from which it was severed. Taking it a step further, the user’s DNA and cellular tissue is considered universally compatible with any other organic organism. LIke previously mentioned, in an unideal situation while in the field Chikara could theoretically slice off the exact same limb or appendage and place it on a ally’s body, by doing so his cells then can instantly adapt to the now connected body. As this is happening, Chikara’s cells automatically adapted to its new environment, the skin tissue starts to mimics the ally in question’s skin pigmentation as well as the muscle tissue copying the original’s definition. It’s important to reiterate that although Fuyo-no-Kami is originally a kekkei genkai found in the Aoiuōkā Tribe, unlike Hashirama their healing factor isn’t at all related to their use of . Limitations As long as there is a portion of the user's brain left intact, the body will continue to passively absorb senjutsu, however, if the user's brain is completely destroyed then the user would immediately die. This also means if the user's head is separated from their body longer than seven minutes then they'd also die. The user also isn't immune to the eventual fatal effects of both starvation and dehydration. They are also susceptible to various means of suffocation. Poisons, however, affect the user differently. They are immune to the potential fatal aspects of various poisons, however, they are still susceptible to the secondary effects but not for long as their bodies would be working overtime to counter these effects. Another interesting thing to note is how the body prioritizes injuries. For example, if a user was somehow heavily burned by a technique and then moments later damaged by another means, the body will first prioritize the user's burns before moving on to the other injuries. This could prove dangerous for the user, since the enemy could potentially overwhelm Fuyo-no-Kami's healing capabilities by rapidly damaging them through different means.